Listen to Your Heart
by Rayna Inverse
Summary: this is a alternate universe fic. hope u like


I was inspired by an AMV I watched to the song Listen to your Heart.

I am not just a normal teenager even though I wish to God I was. I am more, so much more. Not even those closest to me know what the future truly holds. Every time I hold up my hand and call out the magical words that allow me to transform into the heroine Sailor Moon, I catch glimpses.

I see it, while my eyes are closed. I can fill the icy cold brush against my naked skin. I can feel the restraint as my body is encased in ribbons that will eventually make up my sailor suit. I can the isolation as I stand firm fully formed with the power of the moon behind me.

I am standing here tonight, my scouts all around me hurt, bleeding, broken. Their trust in me is fake. Their smiles forced. In truth, they are saddened, distressed, and anxious. I've ruined their lives. Here we are 1,000 years in the future yet they still give up everything for an oath they made a millennium ago. It pains them more because they know they will serve me for 1,000 or more to come.

I stare at them all individually and briefly. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter are both lying on the ground. Venus is supporting her left side. Uranus and Neptune still standing strong as expected, their fuku's tattered and torn. Pluto not far behind them cradling the young Saturn. My prince kneeling next to an almost dying Mars. Tears spring to my eyes.

All this pain and for what? They serve a cause long dead with hopes for a peaceful future that will not last. I could it all now, let them live their lives in normalcy. I won't though. I am that cruel. I will make them suffer just to ease my sorrow. I will cost them everything so I will not be alone.

I stare into the eyes of my new enemy. Well, new to this time. I knew him eons ago in another life. A life lived even before the creation of the moon kingdom and the silver alliance. He was pure then. Honest. Good. I loved him dearly even more than I love my Mamo-chan.

Equanimity was name back then. He goes by Equinox now. He is my polar opposite yet we are exactly the same. He stands at 6'3. Powerfully built. His skin is fair, pale like rays of moonlight. His eyes are hoary. His hair is luminous, long, down to his knees, tied loosely in a ponytail. In the center of his forehead he bears the symbol of a silver crescent moon with a black circle behind it. The symbol of an eclipse.

We have fought many youma, underlings, and generals. Now is our final showdown. Leader against leader. I'm still surprised. After Chaos, I thought there would be no more fighting.

My senshi are getting restless for I still have not attacked. I'm just standing here entranced. I can't help it. If they only knew. If only I could……

Eons ago…..

In another time and another place. Before even the galaxy cauldron was created. Before Cosmos and Chaos were created to balance out the universe. There was just us and our kind. We knew not the emotions creatures today knew of. We just simply were. Created in pairs. Drawn together not by fate but by a much stronger force. I was known as Serenity even though. The perfect woman, as calm and serene, as space around us. He was my other half. My twin. My lover. My husband.

My kind did not destroy ourselves with war. We just ceased to be. Immortality has its limits. So one by one the pairs faded away til only he and I were left. By then the universe had begun to grow and expand, worlds flourished, races were born. We decided to end our lives. Let the next generation of life has its turn. Only something went wrong. My powers pulled away from, twisting and weaving the magic til it formed a one single solitary crystal. My soul left to wonder through time and space. I was needed. My purpose unknown but destined for something larger than me and my love.

So my crystal left me, went in search of a strong race, a strong line to yield its allure. My soul laid dormant asleep if you will until my time came. So it did. They story you know.

The silver millennium a time of peace. Reincarnated as the moon princess Serenity. ….

Here I stand eons later. Staring face to face with one I thought was lost. Even though his soul is darkened, I'm finally whole. I can either fight him, win, and forever be parted or I can become the master of fate. Forsake all I know, give my senshi back their lives, give the Terran prince a choice, let Earth itself be as it once was…. Or I can keep going as we are letting all suffer to help fill a void that can never be filled. ….

I know what to do. I stare into the silver eyes of my lover, my twin, and husband. I call forth the silver crystal from within me.

"Reunite with me. Awaken my oldest form. Awaken the Serene. Awaken me, SERENITY." I called out. The power rose like waves on the ocean. Light spread everywhere. The scouts were all healed instantly. They formed a crescent Venus first and Pluto last. Mamo-chan in the center. Everyone around me stared. My golden locks turned white, pale and translucent as the silver crystal itself. My eyes paled to a soft gray. My buns fell loose and I shook my head as my hair swished from side to side. My skin paled to that of pure pearl. My crescent moon became sheer.

Equinox, no my Equanimity stared at me in wonder.

A dress appeared on my body so transparent you would surely see my naked form only it twinkled and glowed with the very stars of heaven.

Equanimity fell to his knees in tears. I looked once behind me to stare at my senshi before running into the arms of my beloved. He cradled my head starring into the depths of my very being.

"I …." I cut him off wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to mine.

This wasn't a small, timid kiss. It was a full on, all in, one hundred percent needy one. It was everything I could put into it. It was endless years of wonder, and it was US in a kiss - Dark, sarcastic, kind, gentle, rough, sensual, witty, sweet, manipulative – Perfect.

"Sailor Moon!" Mamo-chan cried out.

I turned to look at him. Equanimity rose. We stood side by side, firm, holding one another.

"Mamoru-san, I am sorry. Indeed I am. You have suffered much in this life and the past because of me. Because of a future fate predestined us to have. You all have. You have all served and loved me undyingly for over two lifetimes. I can not knowingly continue to allow you all to suffer on my account.

I am more than just Tsukino Usagi. Sailor Moon. Princess Serenity. I am THE Serenity. The first and last. I am she who which the silver crystal diverged itself from before falling into the hands of the White Moon family. He is not just our enemy, Equinox, he is the reincarnated form of Equanimity. My other half, my twin, my husband. Even fate couldn't keep us apart. Because out there is a force stronger than fate a force that created us together before even the universe itself was shaped. I choose to be with him no matter what the costs. I choose to…."

I lifted up my hand and with a wave the sailor senshi of the milky way galaxy of the silver alliance system glowed their own respective color before retransforming.

"What the…."

" You are all free now to live as you see fit. You will no longer be burdened with the welfare of the people. I will watch over it, protect it, both the past and future. So enjoy the present. Maybe one day you will be called again or those of your loins to carry on this ancient task. But for now live, and forget."

Equanimity and I watched as they all disappeared. Those who were lost were reborn. All damage repaired. All started anew.

" I love you Serenity. I will stay by your side forever. Never again will we be parted even in death will I stand by your side."

His strong arms encased me in a hug. I stared at the earth. So innocent, pure from the remains of my old kingdom.

"I love you too Equanimity. I have done a great disservice. But I am glad to give my soldiers, my people, and us what we all wanted. How long this will last I do no know. But us reunited, our power, our love is strong. WE will protect this place of light and hope for as long as we can."


End file.
